


Sharp Dressed Man

by neveralarch



Category: Gokushufudou: The Way of the House Husband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: Tatsu is a very supportive husband.





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Gramarye! Thanks for a great prompt.

It was a nice suit. Sharp. Well-fitting. Tatsu had buttoned his shirt collar all the way up, so you couldn't see his tattoos. No tie, this was a casual work party. He'd left his apron at home, as much as he missed his armor. This was Miku's night. He wasn't going to ruin it by looking like he just came from a kitchen.

He was wearing his shades, though. Tatsu kept his eyes for the bedroom, where they belonged.

"So," said Miku's boss. Some flabby bozo who thought people didn't need to get out of work on time when their loving partners were waiting at home with dinner. "You're Tatsu, right? Miku's husband? What do you do?"

"Huh?" Tatsu looked down his nose. "You want to know what I do?"

The boss looked uncertain. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

Tatsu leaned in. "You want to know what I do?" he murmured.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," mumbled the boss.

"I bake," said Tatsu. "And I vacuum. And I play volley ball, when I get some free time. And I wait, for _hours_ , when you hold Miku up at the end of the day. You know how often I get that text message? 'Sorry, honey, the boss needs me.' That pork curry gets cold, boss!"

The boss gurgled. Tatsu backed up a bit. All right, time to ease the sour with a little bit of sweet. "Do you want a piece of Yōkan? Made it myself."

The boss gurgled again. Tatsu took that as a yes. Gave him two big pieces. That ought to do it.

Miku came to get him, later that evening. Tatsu had found some fun people to talk to - the boss' wife, who gave him a great suggestion for treating wood floors, and a broad named Aoi who had wild ideas for brewing the perfect milk tea. Tatsu was going to have a blast trying that out tomorrow.

"Sorry, I just need to borrow him for a minute." Miku took Tatsu's arm. "Tatty?"

Tatsu leaned into Miku and gave her his special smile, the one he saved for his sweetheart. She gave him her special smile back, the one that looked like she was going to strangle him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I'm socializing," said Tatsu. "Like you said."

"I said to play it cool." Miku squeezed Tatsu's arm. "My boss just gave me a ten percent raise and told me to take the week off."

"Wow!" Tatsu hugged Miku, lifting her a couple inches off her feet before he remembered himself and set her back down. "Honey, that's awesome. You deserve it."

"You didn't threaten to stab him?" asked Miku. "Or say something that could be misinterpreted as a threat? Or show him a knife? Or just describe a knife in a really detailed—"

"Miku," said Tatsu, "all I told him was that I wished you were home at dinnertime more often."

"Oh." Miku bit her lip, then smiled up at him. The real smile, the one that promised kisses when they got home. "You're a great husband, Tatsu."

"I'm trying my best." Tatsu winked at her. "I got a great wife to help me."


End file.
